tf2tloactacfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Charmy
Meet Charmy is the first Team Fortress 2-based TLOACTAC Short. It is a parody of the Meet the Spy video of, which introduces the Spy, one of the nine playable characters in the aforementioned game. Hence the name of the short, the character who portrays a similar role to the Spy, who is also the star of the short, is Charmy. Synopsis This short's plot is similar to that of the Meet the Spy video, where Charmy is seen on the go. Plot The short begins with a view of the Alarm-o-Tron 5001 in the RED team's base, when suddenly, it rings wildly, the dashboard of which flashes to three of the panels pointing out that an intruder alert has occurred where BLU Charmy has infiltrated the base. The camera zooms out revealing RED Knuckles inside the room. Upon hearing the announcement of BLU Charmy inside the base, he goes over to the weapons stack and takes his Shotgun. He runs out of the room and down the stairs while repeatedly yelling "Hut" multiple times. Over the loudspeaker, the Administrator says that the intelligence must be protected and kept away from BLU Charmy. RED Sonic and RED Tails are standing in front of the door to the briefcase room while the latter is seen struggling to open the door by pulling on the door handle. Knuckles goes over to the door and attempts to input the code to the room, which was "1234", which is obviously a highly generic code. Upon having the code being inputted, the door is now unlocked, and the trio proceed to open it, not long before RED Bowser comes charging from the corner of the corridor and, while holding his Minigun, shoulder-barges down the door, causing the trio to get knocked down. The camera then views over to RED members Amy, Marine, and Cream, the former pointing out that the latter got frightened on the male characters' "grand entrance". Bowser points out that it was an emergency and Tails discovers that the intelligence still remained at its residing spot. A voice is heard from behind him, and the camera zooms in, revealing RED Shadow, holding the dead body of another one of the RED members. He approaches the group and notices that the briefcase is safe. He asks the group if they've happened to kill BLU Charmy yet during their way over to the room. The group shows Shadow that none of them haven't by shaking their heads and shrugging. He points out that they still have a major problem, and he drops the dead body onto the table, revealing to be the body of Rouge, who is shown to have gotten backstabbed by Charmy and his balisong (butterfly knife). Tails retrieves the balisong from Rouge's body, attempts to manipulate it like with Shadow and Charmy, and points out that he has killed Charmy plenty of times in the past and describes him as a "dime-a-dozen backstabbing scumbag", similar to Shadow (as the blade of the balisong ends up hitting his finger, causing him to drop the knife), the only difference of which is that the latter uses a machete. Shadow points out (while having picked up the balisong and clicking it shut) that if Tails managed to successfully kill Charmy, he'd not have been like Shadow himself. Tails then mocks Shadow by making a joke saying that he is the president of Charmy's fan club, which Shadow denies, pointing out that it's Cosmo. Tails denies it, saying that Charmy is the one with a relationship with her (which is true, it's just that Tails also has a crush on Cosmo herself even though he's already with Marine), only for Shadow to prove it by pulling out a dossier labeled "Top secret: Charmy ♥ Cosmo" and dropping it on the table, which spawns out compromising pictures of Charmy performing sexual actions on RED Cosmo. Tails looks at the photos and stammers in shock, followed by Shadow saying that Charmy is now here to f**k them, and that Tails should pay attention to him. Shadow explains that Charmy had already bypassed certain obstacles and RED members in certain methods, shown in a series of flashbacks. He's breached their defenses by sapping and obliterating a Sentry Gun made by RED Eggman and shot him in the head with his Revolver. Afterwards, he went against a knife duel with Rouge, who used her Kukri, and ultimately, loses and gets backstabbed. Finally, the worst thing ever, he could be any one of them, shown in a scene where he disguises as Blaze and kills her with a major chop to the neck, fracturing her throat. Shadow points out that Charmy could be anyone in the room, not long before his head gets blown up by Knuckles's Shotgun. He claims Shadow to be BLU Charmy since only the latter would know that much about himself. Hoping to see any blue traces from Shadow, Knuckles convinces the team to wait, when suddenly Knuckles sees one, but then realizes that it's just Shadow's machete. Meanwhile, for Tails, he gains a sinister facial expression, approaches the group, pulls out Charmy's balisong, and opens it up as skillful as if Charmy were to do it. Knuckles asks the group if they are ready to go find BLU Charmy. From behind the group, "Tails" melts, revealing that he was BLU Charmy in disguise the whole time, while replying to Knuckles's comment by saying "Right behind you", which gets the group's attention. The short ends, and the TF2 ending flourish plays, with the stabbing sounds from Charmy punctuating with the beats. An epilogue is shown where Charmy digs through the photos of him and Cosmo and retrieves one of them, to which he smiles at, while commenting "Ah, meu flor de cerejeira" (which is Portuguese for "my cherry blossom"), as he stands up and makes his way back to the BLU base while holding the RED team's intelligence. Characters *BLU Charmy *RED team members **Knuckles **Sonic **Tails **Bowser **Shadow **Amy **Marine **Cream Minor characters *Administrator *RED Cosmo (seen in photos) *RED team members who got killed by Charmy **Eggman **Rouge **Blaze Transcript See Meet Charmy/Transcript Trivia *The alarm bell and signal dashboard at the beginning is an "Alarm-O-Tron 5001". The alerts displayed on the panels are shown below. Bold text display the specific warnings which were illuminated during the short. : Category:TLOACTAC Shorts